darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ostegoth
Ostegoth is a character featured as a merchant in Darksiders II. Biography 'Origin' Ostegoth is a member of a race that has long been extinct and forgotten, even by those who destroyed it. He considers himself the last of his people. 'Darksiders II' 'Kingdom of the Dead' Ostegoth first met Death at the Tree of Death, when the Horseman transported to the Kingdom of the Dead. He welcomed him and told the Horseman what he thought he knew about the Tree has been misleading, as it was more a gateway than a destination. The merchant told the Horseman that to resurrect the human race he would need the Well of Souls and to reach it he would have to speak with the Lord of Bones. He also offered the Nephilim rewards for retrieved relics of his people. Ostegoth later met Death again at the entrance to the Gilded Arena. 'Shadow's Edge' Ostegoth met Death again at Shadow's Edge, Samael's domain. Death accused the merchant of following him, but the merchant retorted that he was there to part demons from their coin as Death was there to part them from their souls. Ostegoth mentioned that the fortress that Death sought belonged to Samael but its ruler had disappeared and the Mad Queen, Lilith, has taken his place. The merchant also claimed that, should Corruption be allowed to continue, it would spread from Hell to the Heavens, the Forge Lands, then even Earth and would destroy Creation and leave nothingness in its place. Death questioned how they could fight such a thing. Ostegoth merely told him that that the Balance stays its hand. 'Argul's Tomb' Ostegoth requested Death's presence at Argul's Tomb to provide an opportunity. Ostegoth told Death about Argul's power that had been hidden in his tomb and claimed it was urgent that it be destroyed. Death questioned the merchant's motives, but the latter refused to reveal them. After Death completed the tomb, he assumed that the merchant was looking for a share of the treasure. However Ostegoth didn't and claimed he had already found his reward. Personality Ostegoth is a merchant, first and foremost. He will sell and bargain what he has to anyone, including Death. Ostegoth has shown himself to be very knowledgeable about the worlds he visited. This includes roads that even the Horseman don't know about, the location of the long forgotten Argul's Tomb and the very nature of Corruption, which is possibly why he aided Death on his journey. Ostegoth is shown to be particullary proud of his race and its history as he requested Death should he find any relic belonging to his race, bring it to him and he would reward Death for it. Trivia *In Darksiders, Vulgrim frequently calls himself a 'Humble Merchant', which is Ostegoth's alias. *As each name related to Ostegoth's people (see the side quest Lost Relics), are similar in their suffixes, it is possible that the ending form ''-goth'' stands for a House name. This would make the Ostegoth another noble house and not a simple name. Gallery Ostegoth.png|In-game Ostegoth.jpg|Concept art. Darksiders_II_Ostegoth1.jpg|Concept art. Darksiders_II_Ostegoth2.jpg|Concept art. Darksiders_2_Ostegath.jpg Osegoth.png Category:Darksiders 2 Characters Category:Old Ones Category:Allies